Succumb
by Biko-Biko
Summary: "Out of everyone, a human is the one to answer my call?" Keiko received what appeared to be an ordinary necklace from Yusuke, but not everything is as it seems. "Come, submit to me, let yourself be guided by the darkness." (Full summary inside, rated for violence, death and murder.)
1. Summary

Title: Succumb

Author: Biko-Biko

Summary:

**"Out of everyone, a human is the one to answer my call?"**

Keiko received what appeared to be an ordinary necklace from Yusuke, but not everything is as it seems.

**"Come, submit to me, let yourself be guided by the darkness."**

Keiko has never felt something like this, a presence with such malice and hate...

**"Kill them, Keiko. Do it now..."**

**"N-No."**

**"DO IT NOW!"**

Keiko can't control what has been let loose, but whatever it is, it's determined.

**"If I can't deliver my revenge, then you will do it for me!"**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not have possession of any of the Yu Yu Hakusho cast, they belong to their creators. I make no profits.


	2. Chapter 1

_...You keep me imprisoned with your lies_

_Stuck in a state of total submission_

_Vulnerability_

_Every time I gather up the courage to leave_

_You turn those brilliant brown eyes towards me_

_And I immediately find myself stuck once again_

_It'd be kinder of you would just leave_

_Turn around and just walk away from me_

_But you won't, you refuse_

_You_-

Keiko frustratedly set down her pencil and leaned her head into her hands, massaging her temples. Keiko had a literature assignment to complete by next Friday and Keiko wasn't exactly an expert in the art of dark poetry. Keiko sighed and spent a little more time massaging her temples before picking her pencil back up.

Keiko removed her paper from her desk and crumpled it up and tossed it into the bin beside her desk. The tiny can was beginning to overflow, some of the crumpled papers littered the ground. Keiko took comfort in the fact that the can was not completely filled with just the papers from her discarded poems. Keiko replaced the last paper with a new, fresh piece and just sat there, thinking about what to write.

Keiko must have been sitting for a while because just as she had started writing, her mother called her, summoning her for dinner. Keiko sighed before replying, then turned back to her work to try and scribble down a few more lines before going to eat.

"Keiko dear, your dinner will get cold!"

"Coming mom!"

Keiko dropped her pencil as soon as she was done scribbling the last few words of her sentence and left her room, turning off the light before she left and shutting her door. Keiko was never usually so enthusiastic to be done with school work, but since she had spent most of her after school free time working on that damned poem, Keiko was relieved.

After spending the last few hours of her day eating and spending time with her parents, Keiko prepared for bed. She had just finished her shower and brushed her teeth when she realized that she has left her desk a gruesome mess. Leaving her bathroom, Keiko hurriedly cleaned her desk of her homework and other papers and neatly placed hem in her bag. Keiko threw away all of the papers consisting of her bad poetry before going to bed, deciding that she will deal with her trash can issue when she wakes in the morning.

Settling comfortable beneath the covers, Keiko pressed her head to her pillow and closed her eyes, laying down for a few moments before she opened them again and turn over. Once Keiko was comfortable, she closed her eyes and waited, letting sleep fall over her in slow, easy waves until she was able to thrust herself into the darkness of her mind and her dreams.

* * *

Keiko awoke to the incessant ringing of her alarm clock and quickly shot up, hurrying to quiet the intrusive noise. Keiko found herself just sitting in her bed after placing the clock back onto her dresser, staring at the sun shielded beneath the curtains standing before her window. When Keiko finally mustered the courage to to get up, she instantly fell, her foot was wrapped in the sheet she had been sleeping with.

Keiko groaned as she pulled herself up from the floor. Quickly unwrapping her foot from her sheet, Keiko started on her morning routine of dressing and obsessing over unfinished assignments and student council work. Keiko has been attending Daichi School for Girls ever since Yusuke left for demon world. Now Keiko was a in her last year of high school and Yusuke was back, for once everything was normal, and she could not be more happy. Although, it did take a while to get used to Yusuke always being around and the proposal he had made before leaving had been put on hold.

Keiko started her venture downstairs and into the restaurant where she was greeted by her parents who were preparing for service. Keiko ate and bid goodbye to her parents before starting on her walk to school. Keiko had been happy when she was at home, but as she neared the school gate, her mood soured. Just thinking about all of the responsibilities that she has makes her belly churn and twist. Just because she enjoyed schooling and club activities does not mean that she always enjoyed the burden that came with all of them.

Keiko made it to the school gate by time the school's starting bell began, as usual and hurriedly made her way to class before the second bell rung. Keiko just barely made it to her seat when the teacher had walked in and every girl was silenced. Attendance was taken then the first lecture of the day began and Keiko, as usual, became very attentive, something that was cut short when a note had landed on her desk. Picking up the strange piece of paper, Keiko began to read it and nearly groaned.

The student council meeting was cancelled and rescheduled for Friday, the day of her friends volleyball tournament. Unfortunately the student council meeting would be a late running one do to the festival planning required for the upcoming festivities the towns in Japan engaged in during seasonal changes. Keiko would not be able to make it to her friends game.

Looking up, Keiko looked around the room to see who had passed the note when she came eye to eye with Azuka, class representative. The kind girl muttered a small sorry. Keiko just nodded her head in understanding. Azuka had known that Friday was her friends match and, hopefully, did everything in her power to try to stop it, but Keiko refused to let this bother her. Hopefully her friend would understand.

Keiko stuck the note in her jacket pocket and turned back towards the teacher, proceeding to listen to the rather uneventful lecture until the clock struck and the next teacher would come in. The horribly dreaded physics teacher, Miako sensei.

* * *

_I know this chapter is really short and I apologize, but I had a really hard time starting the chapter off and when I finally did, in the middle of writing this I came up with another idea and so I had to go back and rewrite this. I have had this idea for a story for a very long time, I just never got around to writing it. For those of you who are reading my other story 'Stranger', I have sent the next few chapters (3, 4, 5, 6 & 7) off to my cousin, who is currently beta-reading for me so it should be a while longer but as soon as I get them back, I will edit and post them and in the mean time, I would like to thank all of those who are waiting for the next few chapters of Stranger to be posted. I have suffered some serious writer's block with the series and, sadly, lost interest in it for a while, but now I'm back to writing. I have yet to decide a pairing for this story. If any of you have any ideas, tell them in review and I will take them into consideration. Any and all reviews are appreciated as well as advice and critiques so please tell me what you think. ^^_

_~Biko-Biko_


	3. Chapter 2

Keiko sighed happily as she exited the double doors of the school. Sure she loved to learn and hang out with her friends, but she also loved her free time as well. Keiko bid goodbye to her friends and turned to leave, relieved that everything went alright with her pal, not noticing what was behind her.

Keiko turned on her heels and smashed into what seemed like a hard wall. Her hands flew up to her nose and she backed away, ready to berate herself for doing something so embarrassing in front of all of the girls hanging around by the gate, but instead found herself looking up in shock. Keiko's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face as she threw her arms around what turned out to be the figure waiting for her.

"Yusuke!"

Keiko was happy to see her boyfriend. Even though his job as a spirit detective was over, it doesn't mean that he was done fighting. Yusuke was always getting into fights. Demons and humans from all over still search for him and he is gone for days, sometimes weeks on end. Being the girlfriend of a demon was not easy, but somehow, Keiko pulled through. Yusuke still made sure to spend time with her whenever he was around. Keiko knew that and took comfort in it. Keiko also knew the other reason behind his actions, his most important reason.

"I didn't see you there, Yusuke."

Keiko pulled away from the devilishly handsome teen and smiled up at him, watching happily as he smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I can tell."

Keiko smiled lightly, hating the smirk in Yusuke's voice.

"So what are you doing here, Yusuke? It's rare you pick me up from school."

"I was in the area and figured why not? If anything I can at least get a free meal out of it."

Keiko hit his arm and he laughed. Keiko couldn't believe that the only reason that he had picked her up from school was so he could get free food!

"You haven't changed at all, Yusuke!"

Keiko stormed off and Yusuke followed, jogging to catch up with her after his laughing fit.

"No, seriously Keiko. There is another reason I came."

Keiko slowed to a stop and looked up at Yusuke, eyes filling with curiosity.

"What is it, Yusuke? Are you going to leave for a long time again?"

By now, Keiko couldn't bring herself to sadness or tears or surprise at the thought of Yusuke leaving. Yes, they were together and Keiko loved very much for him to be by her side, but Keiko was not going to try to stop him from doing what needs to be done anymore. She was tired of worrying, for her sake and for his. Keiko wouldn't keep him from doing something he loves either.

Like the old saying goes, _if you love it, let it go._

Yusuke chuckled a bit and shook his head.

"No, nothing like that. You know I'd be more serious if it was something like that anyways-"

"You can be more serious?"

At this, Keiko was surprised. She knew Yusuke could be serious, but not **THAT** serious.

Yusuke gave a look that Keiko waved off.

"Never mind what I said. What were you going to say?"

"Oh, yeah," Yusuke stuck his hand into his coat pocket. "I was going to say that the reason I came was to give you this."

Yusuke opened his hand to show the biggest square jewel she has ever seen. Keiko gasped and took his hand into hers, examining the jewel with wide eyes.

The jewel was displayed within a silver frame encrusted with rubies the shape and size of small diamonds. The jewel itself was about an inch and a half square with a color somewhere between ruby and amethyst. The magnificent pendant hung on a simple silver chain that seemed barely thick enough to hold the weight of the jewel.

Keiko was absolutely speechless. She pulled the jewel from Yusuke's hand and held it close to her heart.

"Yusuke, where di you get this?"

"I found it."

Keiko's whole demeanor changed when she had heard those three simple words.

"What do you mean you "found" it?"

"I was fighting off some demon with Kurama when he mentioned he had seen a few sparkles of in the distance. Turned out to be this."

"Was that demon defending this?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I thought this would be the perfect gift for you."

Keiko nodded, taking some time to process the new information and think something through.

_This could have belong to that demon,_ Keiko thought. _But then again, it was just laying there...or so Yusuke says._

Keiko ultimately decided that she did not care. Yusuke could not have even been able to afford something such as this from any jeweler, let alone a jewelery store. It was the thought that counts.

Looking up, Keiko made eye contact with Yusuke and smiled widely, leaning towards him to give him a small kiss. When Keiko pulled away, she saw that Yusuke was stunned, but nonetheless joyed.

* * *

Keiko exited her bathroom, tired and content with how the days events went. Sitting down on her bed, Keiko yawned and stretched, getting ready to end her day. The jewel popped up into her mind, however, before she even finished stretching. Leaning forward, Keiko pulled the lavish necklace from the drawer of the nightstand beside her bed. The jewel glinted happily in the dim light of her lamp and Keiko played with the reflection of the light off of the jewel, watching as the light illuminated the gorgeous color and smooth surface of the jewel.

Deciding that she really needed t get to bed, Keiko turned off the lamp and climbed under her covers before snuggling beneath, the jewel tightly clasped in her hand. Keiko closed her eyes and set smoothly off into her dreams.

...completely missing the eerie glow that came forth from within the jewel...

* * *

_Well, here is chapter two. I took forever making this chapter, or at least to me I did, but hopefully it lives up to someone's standards out there. I really don't have much to say or any comments about this chapter other than to please enjoy it. So please enjoy it and review. Happy reading!_

_~Biko-Biko_


End file.
